Daughter of Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: God is back and wearing the Prophet Chuck and he needs to have a talk. First things first as he decides to have a talk with his Malachi of Absolution and explain and clear up a few things. Tag to Don't Call Me Shurley.
**Daughter of Light**

"We should probably talk."

That was an understatement and probably the understatement of the millennium as Angela stared at Chuck. Well it wasn't Chuck; that much she could pick up and given that Dean's old amulet was glowing… No this was God standing in front of her. And it had her speechless.

She had thought it was the end when Amara's fog started coming in and infected Sam. Like Dean, she wasn't infected even though both kept trying to shoo her out and maybe she was being foolish. She couldn't really blame it on pregnancy hormones; it was just her refusal to leave because she would never leave either brother behind willingly. Not if she could do something and maybe she was gambling with the fact that Amara wasn't going to destroy her.

She had an inkling why on that level since she admitted to Dean that she had done what she had done when they were curing him. Also Amara couldn't kill her the last few times they met and it seemed to piss her off a little. Either way, she was being foolish and firmly entrenched in 'always and forever' as she whispered to Sam while staying by his side. She also did what she could by tapping into her powers.

She had always said she shouldn't be a healer because of what she was. Yet she knew that healers were born and not made. It was instinctual and natural for her to tap into those abilities and try to help. It was what she always did and often it was to a degree that had her baffled. Since meeting Amara, some things did start to make sense. It didn't mean that she was going to buy into it completely. It was the kind of thing to help one sleep at night even with crazy things such as talking to God.

It had been hard for either Winchester to believe that she had talked to God. It was hard to believe herself since the man or being was there in front of her but not even responding to the state of the world. At the time she thought she was going crazy and she was at one point. She was willing to believe that since God didn't speak to her after that. Until now.

Staring at Chuck, it was better to think of him that way for now, she blinked and completely speechless for about a minute before saying, "Understatement of the millennium I think."

Chuck gave a sheepish grin and replied, "And you still have the gift of dropping zingers like that." He sighed with a pleased smile on his face. "How big you've grown."

That could have been taken either way. Angela, being who she was, knew that it was not in reference to her expanding waistline. It was fairly obvious and didn't quite produce a shock like it did for most people who knew her in a past life. However, both Winchesters took it to mean that and she had to tap them on the shoulder to indicate to them to back off. "You could pick a better choice of words," she replied.

"I could but right now I need to talk to you first. Alone."

Before anything could be said, Angela found herself back in the garden from her first conversation with God and looked around a bit wildly. "What the…"

"Don't worry. You're still there just here," Chuck said as he came into view. He smiled at her and crossed his arms to grip his upper arms. "You really have grown big."

"And I take it to mean something other than the obvious." Angela gestured at her swollen abdomen. "Sam and Dean…"

"Just doing their jobs. Sam especially." Chuck walked towards her and looked at her with a serious and yet benign expression. "He's come a long way because of you."

"I don't know about that and I still think I'm crazy for talking to you in this place then and now… now and…" She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, well aware it looked a little funny but she could still pull a bitch face or that look that could melt lead.

Chuck nodded at that. "And I gave you a bit of a talking to when you were taking care of your brother, Castiel."

"Cas is my guardian angel." It felt silly to correct something that pretty much held a grain of truth but it was what made her comfortable.

"He is your brother though," Chuck replied. He watched her expression and actually remembered why he had done what he had done and he was pleased with what he was seeing. "It is true. You were once an angel. And so was Sam. He is your twin, your other half. Gives a whole new meaning to soul mates."

Angela looked at Chuck and blinked as it sunk in that he was verifying what Amara had said and implied. She figured it had to be true since there were various people that had a larger account of trust where she was concerned that were saying the same thing. It was just different hearing it from the man himself. She merely stared and it was a bit uncomfortable before she finally said, "It does. So did I ask or was I sent?"

"I sent you after you asked me to end it."

Angela nodded at that and made a slight face, "That makes some sense considering…"

"Always and forever," Chuck said. He watched as she looked at him with look that demanded how he knew that. He explained, "You both always said that when you agreed to do your job together or not at all. And it meant a lot more than having each other's backs." He sighed as he looked at the garden at the various flowers. "I didn't want to let you go after what my sister did to your twin and what followed. I didn't want you destroyed."

Angela said nothing but let Chuck explain. It was something she hadn't expected since finding the amulet again since she thought she had that locked away where none could find it. She was finding out answers to what had been haunting her though why just her and not her and Sam… that was another question.

Chuck knew that she would have questions eventually and continued, "So I decided to send you to live on earth. I took away your grace and your memories of everything and sent you there and then your twin shortly after. You would have to find each other but you would both have chances to be reborn."

"Why not together?"

"Because you needed to live. By continuing to search for your other half, you would live." Chuck cleared his throat slightly. "I wanted you to live."

"You…"

"You were created as an embodiment of everything I am: faith, hope and love. The equivalent of life and light. It was unexpected when you split into two, each carrying a part of the other. I didn't know what that meant and still don't but since then… You both have been special."

It was a lot to take in at the moment and Angela wasn't sure if she wanted to curse at God, which she would do like she did to the angels, or if she should shut down and demand to be sent back or something. She put a hand on her abdomen and felt the life within her move as she thought about what she had just heard. She looked at Chuck who was looking very sorry, like he had done her wrong. From what he was saying though, she had behaved as much as she had done when Sam had first died and then the times after that. He did what he thought best… like her own father.

"Look, I wanted you to hear from me what I know you must have heard especially from my sister. And…" Chuck looked up at her and shrugged. "I need you to know."

"It certainly makes sense but… why should I know? Yes, I will help people but… what is the purpose? Does Amara want to kill me?"

"Maybe. She always destroyed what I created. She almost did when she killed your other half. But then you imprisoned her in the Mark and…" Chuck trailed off knowing that it would eventually click. That and he really didn't want to talk about it.

"But what am I supposed to do? I really can't fight looking like this. And afterwards?"

Chuck looked at her and gave a slight shrug. "Live." He gave a slight smile as he watched her fall into silence. He knew that she would act if she knew she could do something to help. That was who she was when he created her and her twin. "It's all I ever wanted for you. To live."

Angela looked at Chuck as she absorbed his words. She then looked away at the garden. It was the exact same one from her first conversation with God. It had the same coloring in flowers but all were roses. She recalled the conversation from before. She was quiet for a moment and then looked back at Chuck. "I am living. I came alive when I met Sam. So what do you need me to do?"

Chuck looked at her. He may have told Metatron that he was a disappointment as well as humanity but… it wasn't a total loss. And he was never disappointed with her despite everything that had happened. It was as his scribe had said, that humanity never gave up. He had always wondered how she fared living among humans without her grace. It seemed that he found his answer. She would do what needed to be done but always with others in forefront. It was all he could ask of her. "Just do what you have always done and live."

He watched her expression before he snapped his finger and they were back where they were with Dean demanding why they should let her go with him alone. Chuck watched as it dawned on first Sam and then Dean that the conversation already happened. It wasn't a complete surprise to them since more than likely the various other beings in existence had done the same. He watched them not saying anything but observing. He watched as Sam slipped his hand into hers and give a gentle squeeze. He had no idea what he created when they split and made two and as he said, he still didn't. It was an experiment and perhaps, apart from humanity, it was one of his greatest accomplishments. And it was true that he didn't want her to die.

Maybe it was cruel that he had them separated all this time or at least periodically they found each other. In the end though, it made them stronger. He could see it in both. She was like a raging fire wind and he was the quiet fuse until it was too late. It was a nice complement. In the end Chuck decided that it was best things happened as they did and the fact that a new generation was to be born… it was exciting. He hoped the kid would turn out like her parents. Yes he knew. He was God after all. That would be an interesting story. He looked at the trio and was ready to talk.

* * *

 **A/N:** God is back and he has a word with his 'daughter' to explain. Tag to Don't Call Me Shurley. Enjoy.


End file.
